Pretty Dope
by StoryofK
Summary: Malia entame sa deuxième année à l'université de Beacon Hills. Fraîchement séparée de son petit ami, elle s'est promis de ne plus penser aux garçons. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit nouveau ...


Le soleil se lever doucement à Beacon Hills. Pour un mois d'octobre, la chaleur du printemps été toujours présente pour le bien des habitants de la ville. Nous étions le 11 octobre 2016 et il été temps pour les élèves de l'université de reprendre les cours.

Dans une petite maisonnette pas loin du centre-ville, une jeune fille se leva difficilement de son lit après avoir passé une très bonne nuit. La jeune fille en question, se dirigea dans sa salle de bains afin de faire sa toilette avant de se préparer. En fouillant dans son armoire, elle y sortit une jolie salopette short bleue jean avec un simple tee shirt blanc. Elle y attacha une chemise à carreaux autour de sa taille et enfila des converses.

Malia Tate été, il fallait dire, une jolie jeune fille. Âgée de vingt ans, la belle avait des cheveux à la coupe carrée, coupés il y a quelques jours et des yeux brun foncé. Mince et assez mate de peau, Malia a toujours fait effet sur les garçons, mais son caractère bien trempé et son manque de tact les faisaient assez fuir.

En finissant son petit-déjeuner avec son père, Malia sortit son téléphone portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, car une certaine Lydia l'appelait. Donc elle répondit.

« Oui Lydia ? » , commença à dire Malia

« Je suis devant chez-toi avec Alli », la prévenait-elle ce qui fit soupirer la brune « Je devais venir te chercher tu à oublier ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non », essayait-elle de mentir « J'arrive cinq minutes »

En raccrochant, elle monta dans la salle de bains en vitesse afin de se brosser les dents. Elle arrangeait ses cheveux et partit rejoindre Lydia.

à l'écoute New Romantics de Taylor Swift

Sur le chemin pour se rendre à l'université, une chanson de Taylor Swift raisonné dans la voiture ce qui mit une bonne ambiance et obliger les trois filles à chanter et danser de bons matins. Malia se trouvait à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Lydia conduisait et Allison à côté.

Lydia Martin été la définition parfaite de la beauté. Peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, de longs cheveux roux, la jeune fille était gentille, assez marante et une très grande séductrice. Dés qu'un homme lui plaisait, elle n'hésitait pas à aller lui faire la conversation.

Allison Argent été tout le contraire de la rousse. Issue d'une famille de chasseur, Allison été une très belle personne et fidèle à ses amis. Toujours amoureuse de son ex petit ami Scott McCall, elle été partie toutes les vacances à Paris pour l'oublier au plus grand malheur de Malia et Lydia.

« Alors Alli », commença Lydia « Tu t'es trouvé un mec à Paris ? » , Malia pouvait voir la tête que faisait Allison à travers le rétroviseur « Les français sont très canons a ce que l'on raconte »

« C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons », rougissait la brune « Mais aucun ne m'a intéresser. »

« C'est une blague ? » , s'exclama Lydia dépité « Sérieusement tu a quoi dans la tête ? »

« Scott », intervenu Malia en rigolant suivi de Lydia

« Hahaha, vous êtes drôle aujourd'hui bande de garces », ses paroles été rempli d'ironie « Et toi Malia ? Avec Stiles? »

Le nom de Stiles déclencha un gros blanc dans la voiture. Ni Malia, ni Lydia osait parler. Stiles Stilinski faisait partie de la bande d'amis que former les filles avec Scott et Isaac Lahey.

Stiles été l'ex petit ami de Malia qu'elle a quitté avant les grandes vacances. C'était plus un accord commun entre les deux partis, car il jugeait leur relation plus amicale qu'amoureuse. Malia avait tout de suite compris que Stiles ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle malgré le peu d'amour qu'il ressentait envers elle au fond de lui. Le problème ? Il été amoureux de Lydia

Malia n'a jamais dit à Lydia que c'était la cause de leur rupture pour ne pas briser leur amitié. Jamais elle n'interdirait aux deux d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale. Elle n'en veut pas à Stiles, ni à Lydia. Elle les aimait trop pour se disputer pour une histoire stupide, surtout que sa relation amoureuse avec le garçon n'avait pas été top.

« Et bien, on est amis », répondit Malia « Je pense qu'on avait plus une relation amicale qu'amoureuse. Je tiendrais toujours à lui comme il tiendra toujours à moi, pas de malaise », concluait-t'elle en bref

« J'aimerais avoir cette relation avec Scott », Allison jouait avec ses cheveux « On est amis, mais il y a toujours ce petit malaise entre nous »

« Vous allez vous retrouver », dit Lydia en se garant sur le parking de l'université, « C'est une certitude », souria-t-elle alors que Malia acquiesça aussi

Entrant dans l'université bondée d'élèves, les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers respectifs. En ouvrant celui-ci, Malia vit que les décorations n'avaient pas changé. Quelques photos d'elle et ses amis étaient collé à l'intérieur de la porte avec quelques petits stickers. Il y avait même une photo de Stiles avec un cœur à côté qu'elle enleva aussi tôt afin de prendre ses affaires et claquer la porte de son casier.

« Bon, les filles ! » , les interpella Lydia « Il est hors de questions qu'on reste célibataire cette année. »

« Ça recommence», soupira Malia désespérée

« Il doit bien y avoir des nouveaux, hm. » , Lydia regardait tout les recoins du couloir

C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouveau, surtout des premières années. Plutôt beau gosse avec des belles carrures, aucun n'intéressait vraiment Malia et Allison. Elles discutèrent entres elles et laissèrent leurs amies chercher sa prochaine proie.

Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci attrape les bras de ses amies.

« Vous voyez ce que je vois ? » , s'exclama Lydia en regardant dans la foule

« Quoi encore ? »

« Regarder ceux-là », montra Lydia de la tête

Ses amies soupirèrent en regardant dans sa direction. Trois jeunes hommes marchaient ensemble sous les regards de la gente féminine. Les deux à l'arrière étaient deux frères jumeaux, assez beaux et grands. À la vue de leurs abdos tracés en dessous de leurs tee-shirts, ils devaient être très sportifs.

Quant à la troisième personne à la tête du groupe, il était très charmant et avait l'air d'avoir la confiance vue, sa posture et son visage sérieux. De taille moyenne et aussi musclé que ses deux compagnons, il a les cheveux châtains clairs bien arrangés avec du gel et de beaux yeux verts.

Lydia serré encore plus les bras de ses amies à la vue de ses jeunes hommes, surtout sur l'un des jumeaux. Allison, elle, n'était pas très intéressée par eux, mais se contentait plus de regarder Scott à l'autre bout du couloir. Concernant Malia, celle-ci les regarder vaguement et penser que c'était juste des machos qui se la pétaient. Mais pourtant, son regard suivait le beau qui était en tête du groupe. En passant devant elles, les garçons n'hésitait pas a les regarder, enfin, ils ont plus poser les yeux sur Lydia qui faisait son petit numéro de charme ce qui était un succès car l'un des jumeaux lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ses amies étaient complétement ignorées par ses Apolon.

« Et bien. » , souria une Lydia tout excité « Ils sont plutôt très sexy », elle se tourna vers ses amies « Vous ne trouvez pas »

« Trop musclé », lâcha Allison

« Trop macho, tu veux dire », suivis Malia en riant

« Vous parlez, mais vous étiez les premières a les matez », se défendit la rousse « Surtout toi Malia », la concernée lui lança un regard noir « Moi qui pensais que tu ne penserais plus aux garçons »

« Oui et je compte tenir ma promesse », la sonnerie se fit entendre « On se voit à la pause déjeuner »

En s'asseyant à sa table en cours de comptabilité, elle repensait aux paroles de la jolie rousse. Malia lui avait révélé pendant les vacances qu'elle préférait plus se focaliser sur son année à l'université. Certes, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir de petits amis, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de poser ses yeux sur certains hommes comme tout à l'heure. Le seul garçon qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'était Stiles. Enfin, c'était avant leurs ruptures, mais pour elle, c'était la seule personne qui la complétait vraiment. Physiquement, il n'avait vraiment rien à envier malgré qu'il était craquant, mais elle a aimait sa personnalité dés la première fois qu'ils se sont parlé.

« Pourquoi tu penses a lui Malia ? » , grogna-t-elle entre ses dents « Tu te l'est promis souviens toi », elle se massa les tempes avant d'ouvrir son bouquin

Lorsque la professeur entrait dans la salle pour prendre place, Malia regardait autour d'elle et vit qu'il manquait Isaac qui était dans le même cours qu'elle. Commençant ses exercices, elle entendit la chaise voisine grincer contre le sol ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir.

Curieuse, Malia tourna la tête vers son voisin et était surprise que ce fût l'un des amis des jumeaux de tout à l'heure. Elle constatait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, donc ce n'était pas un de première année, mais un nouvel élève de deuxième. Le garçon en question sentit qu'on l'observait donc il posa son regard sur Malia qui elle détourna immédiatement la tête, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Pour la taquiner, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

« Tu n'es pas mon style, désolé »

-

kiss kiss.


End file.
